Istani Commoner
General Istani Commoners form the bulk of Istan's population. Location *Istan (various locations) Dialogue The dialogue lines used by Istani Commoners depends on your character's mission progress. When spoken to prior to the completion of the Jokanur Diggings mission, they respond with one of the following lines: :"Did you see the delegation from Vabbi? All the banners and trumpets! I thought my heart would stop. It was magnificent." :"I trust the Elders to do what's right. I know they'll have a plan to help us against these horrible corsairs." :"I've heard of a young (character profession) in these parts that's helping the Sunspears. Is that you, by chance?" :"Kourna sent a delegation Istan, too. But all of Varesh Ossa's soldiers look like they're ready to fight. Those aren't politicians, they're generals." :"Look at you! Growing up so fast. Branching out. Ah, you remind me of Kormir when she was young!" After completion of the Jokanur Diggings mission, their lines become one of the following: :"Don't tell me what you saw in Fahranur! It's too awful to imagine." :"I heard about those ghosts at Jokanur Diggings. How brave you are to make it through their trials." :"I love Istan in the morning. Can you hear the birds singing?" :"The Kournans are grumbling about you, (character name). They say you're in their way. But how can that be, when you haven't done anything to them?" :"There's a great monster from Palawa Joko's time sleeping beneath the halls of Jokanur Diggings. Are you certain you didn't wake it up?" After completion of the Blacktide Den mission, the lines are selected from: :"Ahai, (character name). You look a little seasick. Are the corsairs causing you trouble?" :"I heard the Sunspears talking about General Kahyet. Did she really try to betray us all to the corsairs?" :"Ironfist! He's famous! You must be kidding. Is he really involved?" :"The corsairs have increased their attacks. I'm going to stay inland for now, and hope the whole thing blows over." :"War? Do you really think so? I saw the Kournans leave, but I'm not sure they'll stay gone. Varesh seemed too eager to send them here in the first place..." After Consulate Docks, they respond with one of these lines: :"Ahai! (character name)! Any news of Koss?" :"Are you all right? I've heard such terrible things!" :"Koss, captured? What will the Sunspears do without him! Oh, Dwayna, this is terrible!" :"I thought Kormir trained you Sunspears better than this. Should we ask the Kournans to protect us instead?" :"I'm praying to Balthazar for you. He's never abandoned Istan in our hour of need. He'll help us now." During primary quest Rally The Princes, the lines changed to: :"Can't the Elders help at all? All they do is sit and talk about the problem while the Sunspears get cut down like grain." :"I'm glad the Sunspears are all right. Especially Koss. He's wonderful." :"Thank goodness you're here, (character name). Without heroes like you, Istan would be lost." :"Thank you for helping Lonai. She's very important to me." :"Where's Vabbi while this is happening? Hiding like turtles in their shells. When everything's fine, they're all parties and parades, but at the first hint of danger... gone." After the Grand Court of Sebelkeh: :"...and then a terrible beast climbed out of the pit and ate me... in the middle of the dream! It was so real!" :"And I thought we had trouble from the corsairs!" :"Can you take this message for me? It's my cousin, Goren, in Vabbi. I just want to know he's all right." :"My head is killing me. These nightmares won't let me get any sleep." :"We need Vabbi's help. Things have gotten so dark here. We can't get out of this alone." After the Ruins of Morah: :"I'm moving my family to Vabbi. Whatever's happening in Istan, I don't want any part of it." :"Nightfall! But the crops aren't harvested. Who will bring in the grain if the world ends?" :"Please, you've got to help us. You saved us from the corsairs... and the Kournans. Save us from Nightfall?" :"Ssssh, don't say it out loud. There's enough talk about the end of the world to go tempting fate like that." :"The skies darken and clouds cover the moon. I don't know if this is the end of the world, but the omens are as black as coal..." After the completing the Nightfall Campaign: :"I baked you some cookies. Here, take them. It's the least I can do for the heroes who saved all of Elona!" :"I'm so glad you've returned! I wanted a chance to thank you for everything you did for Istan. You even stopped Nightfall. How can we ever thank you enough?" :"It's good to get back to a simpler life. Wait, you don't suppose we'll have any more corsair problems now, do you?" :"The crops must be harvested and the fields sown. I'm glad you stopped Nightfall, but the world didn't end so it's back to work for me." :"Your story is legend! Everyone's talking about you! And to think, I knew you when!" Quotes In Kamadan, the Istani Commoner near the exit into the Plains of Jarin uses one of the following periodically: *''"Elonian flatbread? Who wants some freshly baked Elonian flatbread? Straight from the ovens! Get it here!"'' sic *''"Fresh fish! Get your fresh fish here!"'' *''"Produce! Picked fresh daily! Get your fresh produce!"'' In Kamadan, the one near First Spear Dehvad uses these lines periodically instead: *''"Corsairs? In my day I could have taken ten at once. I was good. I was. And strong, too. You should have seen me. No, twenty! Yeah! Definitely twenty when I was in my prime."'' *''"Drakes too. Anyone want to hear 'bout my drake-killing days?"'' *''"So then this lich says, "No, please, you're too powerful. I'll give you some gold if you let me live..." and I say, "Die evil creature spawn being!" You should have seen it."'' *''""You have no dignity!" she yells, and she throws my clothes in the street..."'' Also in Kamadan, the one on the docks near Dockmaster Ahlaro uses this line periodically: *''"I don't get paid enough to do this much lifting."'' Category:General NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Kamadan, Jewel of Istan